


"Failed" Experiments

by Willow_River



Series: Shenanigans [1]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, work on later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	"Failed" Experiments

It was a slow day at the bar. Thog was giving special attention to his whiskey, as usual, Ashe was off outside somewhere, and Gregor was polishing his glaive at one of the tables. Markus and Kyr were at one end of the bar, doing something or other that had Thog suspicious.

It didn’t take long for the whateveritwas to explode. Kyr passed out on the spot, and Markus was sent flying all the way into Thog. The tiefling’s head cracked against the glass of whiskey, shattering it.

“Gods, Markus, what the ****?” Thog grabbed a nearby cloth and tried to wipe the whiskey off his sleeves. He was half tempted to just dump the blonde on the floor if not for the fact that his head was already bleeding from a shard of glass.

Markus looked up at Thog deliriously and gave him a cheesy grin. “Well, the sleeping potion works…. You’re warm.”

And with that, Markus passed out on Thog’s lap. The man stared down at Markus for a few moments, confused, then proceeded to unceremoniously dump the tiefling onto the floor as he went to grab a fresh shirt.


End file.
